Conoscersi
by Ida59
Summary: Scoprirsi l'un l'altro, poco per volta, imparare a conoscersi e riconoscersi… È il seguito di "Tra passato e futuro".


Conoscersi

 **Titolo** : Conoscersi

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 9, 13 e 29 giugno 2013

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** One-shot

 **Rating:** Per tutti

 **Genere:** introspettivo, romantico, drammatico

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale

 **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale

 **Epoca** : Post 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** Scoprirsi l'un l'altro, poco per volta, imparare a conoscersi e riconoscersi…È il seguito di "Tra passato e futuro".

 **Parole/pagine** : 1804 /4

 **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida "Sette giorni per un sorriso" lanciata da "Il Calderone di Severus"

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta "Sorrisi" così composta:

Per lui

Come il suo nome

Sempre

Stanco

Brivido

Inconcepibili

Non voglio morire

Comprensione

Il calderone della mente

Parole come pensieri

Maschera infranta

Un sorriso tra le lacrime

Bella

Angelo del perdono

Capricci

Sorriso

Occlumanzia

Confusione

Elyn

Amore

Chiaro di luna

Sogno

Sussurri di futuro

Il futuro è già incominciato

Primi passi

Libero

L'attesa

La visita

Affetto

L'offerta

Dimissioni

La casa sulla scogliera

Notte d'amore

Risveglio

Tra passato e futuro

Conoscersi

Ritorno a Hogwarts

Severus Piton, preside di Hogwarts

Applauso

Sfilata di sorrisi

Ritorno al passato

Tempo di ricordi

I sotterranei di Hogwarts

Un sorriso nel vento

La Foresta Proibita

Neve a Hogwarts

Alba d'innocenza

Il regalo più desiderato

Notte d'argento

Per tutta la vita

Nuova vita

Le rughe del sorriso

Conoscersi

Tutto era pronto per la partenza: Elyn aveva già sistemato ogni cosa nella valigia con la magia, anche tutti i libri che avevano accompagnato le loro tranquille vacanze, scandite dal sorriso della Guaritrice che ogni giorno si rinnovava regalandogli serenità e amore.

Dal terrazzo a picco sulla spiaggia, Severus osservava l'oceano, per l'ultima volta respirandone il profumo, sorbendo a lunghi sorsi la calma serenità del lento movimento delle onde che luccicavano sotto il sole di fine settembre. Nei riflessi dorati delle acque gli sembrava di cogliere lo scintillio degli occhi nocciola della donna che amava ed il brillio del sorriso che lo aveva riportato alla vita.

In quelle indimenticabili settimane, immerso nel solitario mare di quel luogo protetto dalla magia e lontano da ogni altro, Severus era andato ben oltre il puro sorriso di Elyn che era quasi riuscito a rendergli l'innocenza dell'anima da troppo tempo perduta. L'aveva conosciuta in profondità, nel corpo e nell'anima, nel cuore e nella mente; ne aveva lambito l'essenza tra languidi sussurri e sfiorato l'intimità con il suo sguardo nero.

In quei lunghi giorni in cui sogni e realtà si erano congiunti dando vita a felicità e intensa passione, il mago aveva avuto modo di scoprire chi era la Guaritrice che s'era innamorata di lui solo dopo aver conosciuto l'orrore delle sue colpe e lo strazio dei suoi rimorsi; non solo la donna che con il suo perdono, col sorriso e con l'amore gli aveva restituito la vita e il futuro, ma anche l'intraprendente ricercatrice poco più che trentenne, già affermata e conosciuta, che aveva distillato innovative pozioni per curare morsi di creature magiche fino ad allora considerati mortali, salvando numerose vite. Come la sua, ad esempio, anche se Elyn insisteva a dire che senza l'aiuto del _calderone della sua mente_ _1_ , nel quale Severus le aveva permesso di affacciarsi, non sarebbe mai riuscita a scoprire l'esatta formulazione per neutralizzare l'impressionante quantità di veleno che il morso di Nagini, squarciandogli il collo, aveva immesso nel suo corpo.

Il mago deglutì muovendo appena il capo, l'estesa cicatrice che ancora increspava la pelle sottile del collo. Elyn era sempre attenta e delicata quando la sfiorava facendo l'amore: sapeva che in alcuni punti la sensibilità era ridotta, ma sapeva anche in quali altri il più lieve sfioramento creava un ritorno mille volte più potente e profondo rispetto ad ogni altra parte del suo corpo. Severus abbozzò un sorriso compiaciuto: la Guaritrice sapeva sfruttare a meraviglia le sue conoscenze!

La maga non solo se la cavava molto bene davanti a un calderone, anche se riteneva d'essergli di molto inferiore – lui, del resto, aveva passato anni interminabili a rimestare in solitudine un paiolo nella fredda oscurità del suo sotterraneo! – ma amava anche studiare ed approfondire le questioni in modo rigoroso, proprio come lui, e, soprattutto, leggere. Aveva stipato di libri anche lo scrigno di cristallo che, affacciato dalla scogliera sulla lunga spiaggia, proteggeva il loro amore e passavano ore a leggere sotto la frondosa ombra del terrazzo, l'uno di fianco all'altra, ogni tanto sfiorandosi la mano o scambiandosi languidi sguardi d'amore, accarezzati dalla tiepida brezza profumata dell'oceano.

Altre cose importanti li univano nei gusti e nei pensieri: un tramonto rosseggiante, un cielo nero tempestato di stelle o il tenue perlato dell'alba che si specchiava nel mare accendevano in loro intense emozioni che li accomunavano.

Ma Elyn era anche incredibilmente diversa da lui, così solare e piena di voglia di vivere, ottimista ed estroversa, vivace e amabile: quasi l'opposto rispetto all'orso solitario che il mago era sempre stato, in parte per la sua natura, ma in parte anche per ciò che la vita aveva fatto di lui. Severus sospirò. No, per ciò che lui stesso aveva arrecato alla propria vita, con le sue scelte sbagliate ed i suoi errori, e a quella di tanti altri. Il sospiro si fece più profondo e cupo. Sì, anche alla vita di Lily.

Il mago chiuse gli occhi, li serrò stretti reprimendo un tremito: dimenticare era impossibile, né voleva farlo. Ma andare avanti, sì, quello era necessario, essenziale: era stato il perdono di Elyn che glielo aveva permesso, quel perdono donato con amore, col sorriso di chi conosce e comprende la tremenda sofferenza del rimorso.

Severus non sapeva perché, per quale motivo Elyn riusciva ad essere così, ma aveva sperimentato su se stesso la sua grande umanità e capacità di comprendere a fondo le persone; quell'incredibile empatia che riusciva a creare e che le aveva permesso di esercitare con mirabile maestria e sensibilità la Legilimanzia nei suoi confronti, non solo quando giaceva tra la vita e la morte, gli occhi sbarrati nel delirio febbrile mentre il veleno del serpente lo relegava nell'orrenda oscurità del suo passato, ma anche dopo, quando non riusciva ancora a parlare e aveva scoperto di poter conversare con la maga lasciandola accedere ai propri pensieri che lei sapeva interpretare in ogni minima sfumatura, senza mai sbagliare.

Fino a quando di quei pensieri aveva cominciato a vergognarsi perché, invece dell'amore del suo cuore, ancora imbrigliato nei lacci del passato, le avrebbero rivelato l'ardente desiderio del suo corpo impudente.

Certo, in Elyn, come in ogni persona, del resto, non c'erano solo pregi, ma anche difetti.

Severus sorrise di nuovo, silenzioso.

Il problema, se tale poteva dirsi, era che si ritrovava ad amare anche i difetti della sua donna, perfino cose che gli sembrava di non aver mai sopportato prima, ma che ora nella luce del sorriso di Elyn sembravano svanire e confondersi, perdere di definizione e sfuggire alla percezione della sua mente analitica, ammaliata dal sentimento d'amore e sedotta dalla voluttà.

Insomma, amava Elyn per ciò che era. Per i suoi pregi e per i suoi difetti. E lo stesso era per la maga, solo che Severus sapeva bene che, al contrario della Guaritrice, i propri difetti erano ben più numerosi e gravi dei suoi pochi pregi.

Per non parlare delle sue colpe, poi! Eppure, gli sembrava quasi che Elyn lo amasse anche per quelle, che si fosse innamorata di lui forse proprio per quella sua tremenda scelta sbagliata, e per tutta la sofferenza che gliene era derivata. Che il mago sapeva di avere ampiamente meritato, a dire il vero, quale giusta espiazione dei propri errori. Per questo, in fondo, l'aveva sempre accettata senza lamentarsi, anzi, quasi cercandola, richiudendosi nella buia e fredda solitudine del suo sotterraneo e cercando di farsi odiare da tutti, perché lui per primo si disprezzava. Rinunciando a vivere, incatenato al passato e ad un amore mai nato. Per punirsi di tutto…

Severus scosse il capo e sospirò, quindi rientrò nella stanza e terminò di indossare il consueto abito che portava a Hogwarts.

Elyn affermava che aveva ormai sofferto abbastanza nel suo lungo percorso di redenzione.

Finì di allacciare l'interminabile fila di piccoli bottoncini neri, quelli che Elyn si deliziava ogni volta a slacciargli con estenuante lentezza e sensuale desiderio.

 _Elyn non voleva più che soffrisse._

 _Elyn lo aveva perdonato._

 _Elyn lo amava._

Severus non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso, gli occhi neri che scintillavano nel riflesso dello specchio. Mangiamorte assassino, spaventapasseri spelacchiato od oscuro pipistrello che fosse, l'immagine che vedeva davanti a sé, per la sua Elyn rappresentava solo il suo _dolce ed appassionato cavaliere nero_ e null'altro contava al mondo, meno che mai i dolorosi ricordi del suo tenebroso passato.

Scrollò con decisione la testa e i lunghi capelli corvini ondeggiarono nell'aria; quindi si drappeggiò con eleganza il mantello sulle spalle con un gesto sicuro, mille volte ripetuto, che assumeva ora anche il fascino nobiliare che Elyn gli aveva giocosamente attribuito; continuò ad osservare nello specchio l'uomo che, dopo tanti anni, adesso amava, finalmente riamato, la felicità impressa a fondo sul suo viso.

Nessuno lo avrebbe riconosciuto al primo colpo se non avesse indossato ancora il suo lugubre e severo abito nero.

In effetti, era lui stesso, per primo, a non riconoscersi.

Perfino l'esegue pallore del suo viso, che lo aveva sempre contraddistinto fin da ragazzino, era svanito dopo i due mesi di luce, aria e sole sfolgorante in cui Elyn lo aveva immerso grazie al suo smagliante sorriso, accampando subdole scuse mediche circa il recupero totale della forma fisica dopo la lunga degenza al San Mungo.

Il suo volto, però, era cambiato ancor più in profondità. Le sue labbra avevano perso la solita piega amara, stretta nel disgustato disprezzo di sé; l'apprezzamento di Elyn, e il suo perdono, erano finalmente riusciti, prima, a scalfire la sua corazza, e poi anche a fargli cambiare idea e ad accettare se stesso per quello che era: un uomo che aveva ancora diritto ad essere felice ed amare, nonostante tutti gli errori e le colpe commesse. E i rimorsi.

Le sue labbra, così, adesso erano morbidamente dischiuse nel limpido riflesso dello specchio, atteggiate nel dolce sorriso appassionato che Elyn tanto amava e desiderava sempre vedergli sul viso.

Con un sospiro di timore il mago si chiese cose ne sarebbe stato di tutto quel suo incredibile cambiamento, una volta tornato a Hogwarts.

Dietro a Severus, sulla superficie dello specchio apparve Elyn, quasi evocata dai suoi pensieri; si volse ad incontrarne lo sguardo sereno, cercando conforto ed incoraggiamento in lei:

\- Tornare a Hogwarts… sarà…

V'era turbamento nella voce del mago, che abbassò il capo, i lunghi capelli neri a coprirgli in parte il volto e un sospiro esitante a impedire la conclusione della frase con l'esternazione delle sue preoccupazioni.

\- Sarà bellissimo! – esclamò Elyn con un luminoso sorriso sulle labbra, terminando la frase con voluta irruenza al posto del mago, la gioiosa esclamazione quasi a voler spazzare via ogni incertezza.

Severus alzò lentamente lo sguardo: v'era desiderio e timore di rivedere Hogwarts nelle fiamme nere che ardevano nei suoi occhi, ma c'era anche l'ombra cupa dei ricordi del passato, sempre incombente e ricolma di dolorosi rimorsi.

Elyn allungò la mano a sfiorargli piano il viso scostando indietro i lunghi capelli corvini:

\- Quando eri bambino, Hogwarts rappresentava la speranza di un mondo fatto su misura per i tuoi sogni di grandioso futuro. - disse dolcemente, la mano sempre tra i capelli del mago a carezzarli piano. – Hai trovato invece solo delusione, dolore e disperazione. – aggiunse sospirando, la mano che scendeva a stringergli la spalla, attenta a non sfiorare la lunga cicatrice. – Ma ora sarà diverso! Ora ci sono io. Non sarai più solo, Severus, e l'amore che per tanti anni hai dovuto tenere nascosto nel profondo del tuo cuore e la cui mancanza ti ha fatto tanto soffrire, ora quell'amore…

\- Quell'amore vive nel tuo sorriso, Elyn! – sussurrò il mago stringendola a sé e sfiorandole le labbra in un dolce bacio, mentre ogni timore si stemperava nel sorriso della sua donna.

Sì, questa volta tutto sarebbe stato diverso, perché tutto era cambiato.

Lui stesso, per primo, era un uomo diverso.

 _Innamorato._

 _Ricambiato._

 _Felice!_

E di nuovo capace di sorridere…

1 Vedi la storia n. 9 della raccolta: Il calderone della mente.

5


End file.
